Stu Pidface
Stu Pidface '''is a heavily insane TF2 Freak created by YouTube user LEtheCreator. Appearance and Personality Stu's body is of a deformed RED Heavy, being slimmer than the average one, and always possesses bizarre expressions on his face. He wears a pair of Summer Shades, and he is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. Pidface is completely random in both actions and words. Weird and unpredictable, his actions and words are typically nonsensical. Wherever he goes, he is accompanied by strange sound effects. He appears to be a friend of Ninjineer's, as he is sometimes seen hanging out with him and assisting him. However, because he is completely insane and unpredictable, he's likely to do things that are destructive to him and his friends, often with a smile on his face. Powers and Weaknesses Stu Pidface's abilities defy all logic and explanation. There seems to be no limit to what he is capable of doing. He can fly, teleport, fit inside tiny containers, summon objects from thin air (ranging from miscellaneous props, to people, to mountains of explosives), expand any part of his body, eat anything, make things spontaneously combust, turn people into inanimate objects, stick to any surface, lift and throw things many times his own size, defy gravity, and much more. He's even able to perform such feats in the Underworld, where other Freaks are devoid of their abilities while awaiting respawn. However, because there's no way of knowing what goes on in his head, it's hard to tell how many of these feats he does on purpose or actually knows how to do on a whim. Also, his durability fluctuates randomly. He might get caught in a nuclear explosion and not even flinch, but then get hit in the head with something harmless like a plush toy, and collapse (more than likely announcing his death by saying "Dead" or something to that effect). It's hardly surprising when he gets himself killed multiple times a day just by doing idiotic things. Quotes *"That slaps me on the butt." *"Dick! ...heheheh... dick... IS FUNNY'!" *"My fists! They are made of flesh!" *"The **** you feel? It is moist and delicious." *"Don't run! It's just bomb!" * "Shh. Sasha...is POOH-PING!" *"Never... NEVER... make me SEXY!" *"ENTIRE WORLD IS STUPID!" *"Pull my finger!" *"Giant nuke destroy ENTIRE WORLD! '''Boom'." * "I am very dead!" * "POOOOO-tis penser here!" * "Everyone! Friendship is Magic! It's not that GOOD! *"Did you wish for me to kick you in the Nutsaaack!?" *"Pipples." *"Hide your grotesque dick, coward!" Trivia *Stu was not originally a TF2 Freak; he was created for a video which followed a fad/meme where a deformed face spoke nonsensical, sexual-related speech in front of a black screen. After his success, his creator turned Stu into a full-fledged TF2 Freak. *With his virtually limitless abilities, Stu Pidface might (in theory) be one of the most powerful TF2 Freaks in existence. However, since his abilities fluctuate in accordance to whatever would be funniest in whatever situation he is in purely for comedic purposes, he avoids being completely overpowered and remains an enjoyable character. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *slightly provocative heavy.wut *Stu Pidface Transforms into a Slot Machine *stu_pidface's_flatulent_extravaganza.egg *The Appallingly Late Golden Sword Collab Entry *Stu Pays Medizard a Visit By the community *Stu Pidface thinks Karate Sniper's Pupil is Baby *Slightly Provocative Heavy (Gmod Edition) *Smeulecksual_spaps_meets_strange_hoovie_dot_sus (Gmod Edition) (Cameo) *Stu-pid times with Soljah *Robot Chicken (Cameo) *Stu Pidface surprises his creator *the_epic_clash_of_HWM_freaks.ohcrap *Breaded Freaks *stu_pidface's_scatacular_bonanza.chicken *the_everyday_conversation_between_gmodders.why *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power *[GMod Sheila Meets Stu Pidface] Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Heavies Category:Idiots Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by LE-the-Creator Category:Mood-swingers Category:Non-combatants Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team